Niko
Niko is the son of Oona and Prancer, the stepson of Lenni, stepbrother of Jonni, the grandson of Grandpa and is the main protagonist of Niko & the Way to the Stars and it's sequel Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure. ''Niko & the Way to the Stars'' Niko lives with his mother Oona and his Grandpa in a herd of reindeer in an area called Home Valley. He has been told by Oona that his long lost father is a member of the Flying Forces, a team of reindeer who pull Santa Claus's sleigh. Niko longs to meet his father and attempts to fly, but is unable to, which makes him an outcast among the herd, with the exception of his mother, his best friend Saga and his surrogate father Julius. One day, Niko along with Saga, travels to an area called Antler Hill to practice his flying away from the other young reindeer who tease him. However, a wolf named Smiley (a member of a pack led by Black Wolf) pursues the two back to Home Valley to warn the herd. The herd flee whilst Saga's father, the herd's leader fights and defeats Smiley, but is hurt in the process. That night, Niko is scolded by Grandpa for leading Smiley to the herd and causing the Leader to get hurt. Oona comes to Niko's defence and tells her father and the rest of the herd that the wolves will return and there will be many. With Home Valley no longer safe, Niko travels with the herd to pastures new, but leaves after overhearing the herd talking about him (including Oona telling Julius that she will stop talking to Niko about his father and Saga being forbidden by her father to continue playing with Niko). Upon noticing Niko gone, Julius goes to look for him. Unfortunately, Julius is unable to convince Niko to return to the herd and ends up joining him on traveling to Santa's Fell to discover which of the Flying Forces is Niko's father. Along the way, the two meet and befriend a female weasel named Wilma (who previously worked as a singer and performed for the Flying Forces) and have run ins with Black Wolf and his pack. The trio eventually reach Santa's Fell and meet the Flying Forces, who claim not to have any children, but will give Niko a chance to prove himself by seeing him fly (which Flying Forces can pass down to their offspring). Niko is almost able to fly, but is distracted by a concerned Julius and nearly falls to his death, but is saved by Dasher. A saddened Niko goes to leave Santa's Fell and gets into a argument with Julius for not wanting him to find his father. However, Black Wolf and his pack arrive and attack the Flying Forces. Luckily, Niko along with Julius and Wilma are able to help and Niko is able to defeat Black Wolf, causing Smiley and the remaining members to flee. Afterwards, Prancer approachable Niko and reveals that he is his father. Niko flies with the Flying Forces whilst Julius returns to the herd to tell them about what has happened. Niko returns to the herd and reunites with Oona. When asked if he wishes to join the Flying Forces, Niko turns down the offer to stay with the herd, but promises Prancer that he will visit Santa's Fell after Christmas. Niko is last seen flying in the sky as he guides his herd to a new home. Gallery Images Imagenwhfp.jpg|Niko with his father Prancer Imagenfwhf.jpg|Niko flying with his father imagen&j.jpg|Niko with his stepbrother Jonni imagen&s.jpg|Niko and his friend Saga Niko, Jonni and 3 Eagle.png|Niko and Jonni surrounded by eagles Imagetfbclbbtacansjj.jpeg Imagetfbcnikosaga.jpeg Imagetfbcnstlrbrg.jpeg|Niko with Saga, The Leader, Julius and Reindeer Boy and Girl Trivia *On the cover of The Flight Before Christmas DVD, Niko has blue eyes, whereas in the film, his eyes are brown. *Niko is similar to the Rankin/Bass version of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer **Both are young reindeer **Both are the son of one of Santa's reindeer and a normal reindeer (Niko is the son of Prancer and Oona whilst Rudolph is the son of Donner and Mrs. Donner). **Both are friends with a female reindeer their age and have feelings for them (Saga and Clarice). Though in Niko's case, he currently only sees Saga as a friend, but if he matured, he would realise his crush on her. **Both are at first treated as outcasts by others, but are later accepted. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Warriors Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Honest Category:Merciful Category:Protectors Category:Deal Makers Category:Wise Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Unwanted